Popstar Ahri
by Rose Attack
Summary: Whilst rehearsing for her upcoming tour, Ahri has an unexpected visitor. Who is this mysterious visitor and why does she have a surprise for Ahri?


Wonderful news was going around in Valoran. One of the champions in the League of Legends was taking some time off from her Institute of War duties to become a new shining star in the world of music. There were many posters around the Institute of War itself. One of the star's fellow champions found herself staring at one promoting an upcoming world tour. The gears started turning inside her head as she came up with an idea. But in order to accomplish this, she would need the help of another.

oOo

_Sowoneul marhaebwa I'm genie for you, boy__  
__Sowoneul marhaebwa I'm genie for your wish, hey baby.__  
__Sowoneul marhaebwa I'm genie for your dream. Boy, aha?__  
__Naegaeman marhaebwa I'm genie for your world__  
__Sowoneul marhaebwa, whoa. I'm genie for you, boy__  
__Sowoneul marhaebwa I'm genie for your wish_

"That was perfect darling! Alright, now let's have you take five and then we can do "Run Devil, Run" one more time from the top!"

Ahri smiled as she stepped off the stage; waiting for her was her longtime boyfriend and her manager, both had supported her greatly. Or as Wukong liked to say, "I'm just here for the peaches". Wukong handed her a water bottle as he bit into a peach and led the way to the seating area. To Ahri's surprise, there was already someone sitting on one of the couch cushions; it was none other than the 'Fist of Shadow' herself. Akali waved when she saw Ahri step out from behind the curtain.

"Akali, I wasn't expecting you here! Gosh, I hope I didn't sound bad." Wukong merely mumbled a 'hello' and went back to his peach, earning a glare from Ahri. Akali, however, did not mind and turned her attention back on her friend.

"So what brings you here, Akali?" asked the white fox. "Oh, I just wanted to see you before you went off on tour. And I also heard from Wukong that you would be rehearsing today so I decided to drop by and pay you a visit. I tried getting Shen to come along too, but he said that he and Kennen were busy." Akali shrugged as she revealed this information. Akali didn't want to disclose too much information as she remembered an earlier conservation with Shen; Shen's exact words were "Sorry Kali, Kennen and I have some 'manly things' to do".

"So how are things going with you, Ahri?" Akali couldn't help her curiosity. Ahri took a long sip of water before answering. "Well, for one thing, "Charm'd" is my biggest hit so far and it's the reason why I'll be going on tour."

Wukong rolled his eyes, "This is your first single and you're already acting like you're a big star. Who do you think you are 'BoA, or maybe SNSD?" Wukong's comment almost made Ahri throw one of his peaches at his head, luckily Akali interfered, "Hey, that's not a nice way to treat friends."

Ahri slowly drew her arm back and set the peach down. It was Akali who broke the silence between the three friends, "So, do you mind telling me about your 'Spirit Rush Tour'?"

"Well, it's dated for next month," Ahri tapped her bottom lip, "and my record company says they're trying something new with me. So the stage will be very dramatic. Other than that, I haven't been told as to how it will be dramatic. As for my dancing, I've been practicing a new dance called 'Spirit Orb'."

"I see," Akali mused. It was then that Ahri mentally slapped herself. "I'm such a bad hostess, I forgot to ask you if you wanted tea." She turned over to Wukong, "be a dear and bring us some tea will you?" Now it was Wukong's turn to be mad, grumbling as he got up.

"No, it's fine. I'm not thirsty anyways," Akali reassured the pair. With that, Wukong took it as his cue to sit back down. "Besides, I don't want to inconvenience with the trouble of brewing tea and the sort since we're in an area with a stove or the likes."

Akali's latest comment made Ahri feel like a fool, how could she have forgotten that they're at the stage and not at her home. Masking her foolishness, Ahri laughed, "Yeah".

The three friends continued to talk, subjects as trivial as the weather came up, which reminded Akali of something; she brought up some news that interested her two friends, "It hasn't been confirmed yet, but there's some talk that Ao Shin will be joining the Institute of War."

"Ao Shin," Wukong scratched his head, "the storm dragon?"

"That's the one," Akali nodded. Ahri was the only one not included in the circle. "Who is Ao Shin?" she asked. "Ao Shin is the storm dragon… from Ionia," Wukong replied. "Who would have thought," she said.

A beep could be heard from the digital wall clock, signaling that it was three o'clock. "Well, that was definitely not a five minute break," Ahri stated. Akali had arrived sometime before two, and Ahri didn't get off stage until two twenty.

"I'd better get going. It was nice talking to the two of you. Sorry I didn't let you know beforehand," Akali stated.

"No, it's fine. It was great having you over here." Ahri started walking Akali to the door, "No, it's fine. I can walk myself out. Besides, you should get back to rehearsing, I wouldn't like it if your whole tour got cancelled because of me," Akali admitted.

With that, Akali took her leave and Ahri walked back towards the stage area. Ahri was handed her headset when she stopped at the stairs. She nodded her thanks and then continued her way.

Down below, Wukong watched as Ahri began shaking her hips to the beat of the song. 'Man, I scored a big one with this foxy mama' he thought.

oOo

_Ttokbaro hae neon jeongmal bad boy sarangbodan hogishimppun  
__Geu dongan nan neo ttaeme kkamppak sogaseo neom~eogangeoya  
__Neon jaemi eopseo maeneo eopseo neon Devil Devil neon neon._

Akali could make out the song lyrics as she left the stage area. She still had one more stop before she could head home. A smile graced her face as she pulled a small camera out of her pocket. '_Ahri is going to love her surprise'_, Akali thought.

oOo

When Ahri turned on the television the next morning, she was greeted by a news report titled "Popstar Ahri's new stage". She heard the anchorman announce that an unknown source sent the news channel a letter late last night the newly minted star's stage was to include a dramatic entrance and exit, not to mention melodic new particles and a rhythmically-inclined Spirit Orb. Also included in the letter, were pictures of Ahri rehearsing her dance. Sure enough, a screen popped up in front of Nautilus showing three pictures of Ahri in her cupid pink mini skirt, primrose denim jacket and thigh-high silver boots. In one of the pictures, she was shown doing her new dance, Spirit Orb.

Ahri couldn't help but smile, she didn't have to wonder who sent the photos in. There was only one person who could be that discreet with a camera. She would have to thank Akali for the new publicity.

oOo

Meanwhile, in another part of Valoran, Shen had his head propped up on his arm. He turned his head sideways to see Akali nudging towards him. "How was your day yesterday?" he asked as his free hand slid over to her left shoulder. "It was fine. I'm sure Ahri liked her surprise this morning. And yours?"

"My day with Kennen was quite uneventful. We did, however, go to a teahouse. And pretty soon, Yi and Lee Sin joined us."

"Mmmm… I just want to spend the whole day in bed with you," Akali moaned. "Sounds like a plan, Kali," Shen agreed as a he turned over, embracing Akali.

* * *

Both of the songs are by Girl's Generation; the first one is "Genie" and the second one is "Run Devil, Run"

This fanfic is inspired by the Popstar Ahri and Girl's Generation Ahri (custom skin on the Korean sever) skins. Ahri's overall look seems to be inspiried by Girl's Generation member, Jessica who is known for her fox-like beauty.

Like? Hate it? Please leave a review, criticism will be appreciated.


End file.
